Home
by cher.lynne
Summary: A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it - George A. Moore Life takes you to unexpected places, Love brings you Home. So this was another little one shot that was inspired by a song, and it soon became 7300 words, but I hope you enjoy them all. The inspiration song and lyrics used in the story is Home by Michael Buble.


'Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I want to go home  
Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Just wanna to go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I want to go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I got to go home '

(*)

Jug couldn't get Betty's broken voice out of his head, her message replaying over and over in his mind as his day went on…

"Jug hey...it's Betty" she said nervously, almost timidly like he wouldn't remember who she was—which was ridiculous because how would he ever forget her.

"I know it's the middle of the night there so I'm not surprised that you didn't pick up, and honestly, it's probably for the best as I don't think I would have been able to get this all out if you were on the other end" she sighed. "Anyway, I'm calling because...look Jug...I love you—I do—but I think, no...I know..." she paused and he could hear the thick emotion in her voice, the sadness mixed with her unsteady breathing making his heart race with dread.

"I can't do this anymore" she breathed out, "It's just too hard Jug...you've been gone for eight months straight—which was originally supposed to be three...and then it was six, and then eight...and now tonight you leave me a message telling me that your book tour has been bumped up again, so now it's looking like twelve" she sighed defeatedly.

"And I know that's not your fault, or your decision, so please don't think that I'm blaming you or that I'm not proud of you...because I am so freaking proud Jug! This has always been your dream and you're killing it. I just wish that I was stronger...or that maybe things were different and I could've came with you, or even visited...but it wasn't feasible with my position at the Times being so new, and giving that up wouldn't have been the right choice for me because your dream was never mine to experience. So regardless of how much I was going to miss you, I had to stay…just like you had to go...I just never thought that it would be this long, or this hard...and I just—I can't live like this anymore" she admitted, "Existing in this constant state of waiting, always wondering when your going to call...or if you're ever coming home" she said, her voice cracking on the last word.

"And I'm always scared that I'm going to miss your call so I rarely go out anymore unless I'm going to work, and even then I race home after to check for messages—which are few and far between—and every night it's the same thing, I sit and I eat and I sleep...all alone while I faithfully wait for a call that never comes" she divulged, "And again, I'm not trying to guilt you, I know you're busy and that you're doing important things...but do you realize how long it's actually been since we've talked on the phone Jug...like in person and not through voice mails or text messages that aren't answered until hours later?" she paused, almost like she was waiting for him to answer, "Forty six days Jug...a month and a half...and even before that our conversations were spotty at best."

Shit, had it really been that long he pondered, running his hands anxiously through his hair as he sank into the sofa, knowing that he needed to sit down to hear the rest.

"And I can't keep torturing myself anymore, it's like all I think about is 'Will he call tonight'...and you have no idea what it's like to count down the days to your return three different times now only to have to add more days in the end. I—I've become this person that I don't even know anymore Jug...which throws me off because I always knew who I was when I was with you. I never once questioned my path or my happiness or our relationship, and I never thought that I would...but I also never thought that I'd ever have to learn how to live without you, but that's the reality that we're in now...it's not a long distance relationship anymore, it's two people on different sides of the globe who communicate like pen pals at best"she sniffed and he could tell she was crying now. "

And the worst part of it all has been the unknowns; What if he doesn't come back? What if he decides he likes living there better? What if he finds someone else?" she said softly and Jughead flinched.

There has never been anyone else and there never will be…doesn't she know that he scoffed to himself. She used to...but that was probably because he used to tell her that all the time…that she was it for him and that he loved her…when was the last time he told her that, he thought, wracking his brain and coming up empty. Christ this is all my fault…what kind of boyfriend can't even remember the last time he told his girlfriend that he loved her…

"I trust you Jug, I always have, but I also see the way that Rachel looks at you, and how she acts around you, and I know she's interested—and who wouldn't be, you're a catch Jughead Jones" she chuckled quietly to herself. "I see the photos she posts of the two of you online, and while I don't think anything is happening now, I drive myself crazy wondering how long it'll be until you notice how sexy the woman is that you spend your days with now...or maybe some other woman will catch your eye, it really doesn't matter which because these are my insecurities to bare, not yours, but I just...I can't...my anxiety's through the roof and I'm lonely and miserable and not sleeping...although I never really did sleep well until you came along..." she reminisced. "And now I can barely remember what it feels like to be wrapped up in you Jug. I forget how your arms feel around me, and what it's like to be warm, and peaceful, and...happy" she choked, and he felt his own tears spill over and run along his cheeks.

"Who knows...maybe when you get back, and if we're both free, then maybe we can try again...maybe we can walk this back, but for now, as much as this hurts...I—I have to let you go" she sobbed openly now, each cry like a tiny shard straight to his heart.

He heard her take a large shaky breath, "I—I should go, I have to be at work soon...I'm sorry Jughead, I'm so sorry..." she said softly, releasing another sob, "And I wish you nothing but happiness and success, and so many great things…that's all I've ever wanted for you…and I—I need you to know that I'll always love you" she broke, "Goodbye Juggie" she whispered, her final words followed closely by the soft click of the line going dead.

Jug sat frozen on the couch, his hands bunched together in front of his mouth, his cheeks wet as his own sobs tore through his body. He knew that their relationship had been suffering lately and that the facade of happiness was becoming more and more difficult to maintain, especially on her end, but he didn't think that they had gotten to the point of imploding. Yeah, he had perceived that she was a little unhappy…he could hear the underlying sadness in her messages…just like he could hear the way her voice wavered more often lately as her anxiety and insecurities built up.

And he had tried to comfort her, to reassure her and make her smile even if it was just by text or voicemail…but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't ignored just how off she had been the last couple weeks. He had noticed sure, but with his crazy schedule of never ending signings, and meetings, and book readings, and press events he had just brushed it to the side instead of dealing with it…instead of facing it...of facing her...

Fuck…how could I have not talked to her for a month and a half and not even realized it...God, I'm such an ass! he admonished, pulling at his hair.

'And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome  
And I want to go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know'

To say that Jug was in a foul mood as he trudged towards the office of his publicist would be a vast understatement. His hands shoved deeply in his pockets and his head down as he grumbled his way along the busy street, his frame of mind far surpassing foul by this point.

He wasn't even sure if he had felt anything at all since he had heard Betty's heart wrenching goodbye that morning. His brain was foggy, his body numb and his heart in pieces as he dragged himself to yet another meeting with the one person he actually knew in London but could barely tolerate for more than twenty minutes at a time…and for what? All for something he wasn't sure he wanted anymore?

He was miserable and exhausted and lonely…and for a while now the days had been running together like one long repeat of the day before.

It had been less than twenty four hours since he had listened to Betty's message (the first time) and yet it felt like days…possibly because twelve of those hours consisted of him sitting in an uncomfortable chair signing book after book while smiling and trying to act like he was actually interested in whatever the people were saying as he nodded along.

When in reality the only person he wanted to talk to wouldn't answer his calls…or his texts…and he couldn't blame her. He had been the one to ignore her after all, to ignore them...and then it had taken her stepping away to smack him into action. It only makes sense that she wouldn't be interested in his too little too late apologies and effort, and as much as he wanted to, he resisted the urge to bombard her with messages because he knew this had to be just as hard on her as it was him. So instead he buried himself into his work while he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his mind off her.

And now—for some godforsaken reason he was unaware of—his publicist had called a meeting, which did nothing to improve his mood, especially since it was ten o'clock at night and all he wanted to do was go home and wallow in his grief.

When he reached her office door he paused, staring at the gold name plate that read 'Rachel Moore – Publicist', and he scowled as he lingered on the thought that something that rich looking seemed out of place in his life. The Jones' didn't do shiny, and they definitely didn't do gold…no, he had and needed only one bright spot in his meager existence, and she was thousands of miles away…or at least he used to have her he thought, his frown deepening.

He let out a resigned sigh and steeled his sudden urge to run before raising his fist and knocking lightly on the door, jumping back slightly when it was swung open with enthusiasm.

"Jug, right on time" Rachel cooed, giving him a hug that felt unwarranted and much too long and he cringed internally.

"Hey" he mumbled in return, removing himself from her hold and taking the seat in front of her desk.

He slouched forward, playing mindlessly with the little Zen box stationed on her desk, trying to block out her incessant chatter as he raked lines in the sand; a motion that was supposed to soothe and distress—so they say.

It didn't work.

He huffed, slumping in his chair as he finally brought his attention back to the upbeat brunette seated across from him. She was looking at him with a smile that he assumes was meant to be attractive and alluring, but it did nothing for him. It wasn't bright and enchanting, and there were no little dimples in the corners of her mouth or plump pink lips that taste like strawberries—not that he knew how she tasted, because he didn't, but if he had to guess, it would be nothing like strawberries.

"So Jug…" she started, pulling him out of his thoughts as she laid a hand over his, "I know you're probably wondering why I called you here so late, but I just couldn't wait to break the good news!" she told him eagerly, paying no mind to his discomfort as he pulled his hand out from under hers and placed it in his lap.

"What good news?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Well that they love you of course! Everyone Jug! And not just the readers or your fans, but the media, and the Publisher...they just can't get enough, and the tour has far surpassed their hopes" she gushed as she got up and perched on the desk in front of him.

"That's great and all but what does it mean?" he queried, growing impatient with the conversation already.

"It meeeans grumpy, that they want to extend the tour some more! And not just for three months, but a year! A whole year Jug!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on his shoulders. "They want us to go to Prague, and Madrid...and Italy, and Spain, and so many more!" she informed, shaking him excitedly before moving her hands to grasp his face. "They want to book events all over Europe to promote Sweetwater Secrets, and they're already talking about a sequel! We've done it Juggie!" she praised, stroking his cheeks softly.

"Don't…" he said, taking her wrists and bringing her hands away from his face.

"I—uh, what?" she asked confused

"Don't call me that" he told her evenly.

She looked at him, taken aback by his harsh tone, "I didn't mean to offend you...I'm—I'm just happy for you Juggie" she hummed, reaching out a hand to touch him again.

"I said don't" he warned again, firmer this time as he stood up, taking a step back as she stood to mirror his position.

"What on earth has gotten into you? Why are you not happier about this? I know it's been a long day...hell, a lot of long days, but this is what you've been working for, it's everything you've ever wanted" she insisted, taking a small step forward again.

He chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head, "No, that's where you're wrong...everything I've ever wanted is back in New York, and I had it...I hadher dammit! And now it's all slipping away!" he snapped, not being able to keep his emotions in check any longer.

"What—what are you talking about…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm done Rachel...with you, with the tour, with all of it! I'm going home...I never should have left in the first place, or at least not for this long."

She stood there staring at him, her mouth open in shock as she processed his words, "You're not serious Jughead, come on" she pleaded, grabbing onto his bicep through his jacket, "What about your book, or the sequel? What about us…or your Publisher? What will they say?"

"I don't care" he stated honestly, "I can write from anywhere, and if they really want my books bad enough then they'll let me write from wherever I want, and promote wherever I want instead of carting me halfway around the world. And I don't know what you thought this was" he added, motioning between the two of them, "But there is no us…there never was except for in the professional sense. I gave my heart away a long time ago and I don't ever want it back" he told her.

Rachel scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Jug, are you really going to throw this all away for some woman?!" she probed. "Sweetie…there's a whole world of women just like her out there that would be more than happy to take her place Sweetie" she said suggestively, squeezing his arm.

"Wrong again" he bit out, pulling his arm from her grip, "She's not just some woman, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and there isnobody else like her…she's it for me" he admitted.

Her brow furrowed, "This is fucking insane Jug, this is your dream! Are you seriously going to walk out on it?!" she asked as she looked at him in disbelief.

His shoulders slumped a little as a flicker of regret flashed across his face, "I walked out on my dream eight months ago" he said sullenly, grabbing a hold of the door handle, "But I'm going to get her back" he resolved, opening the door. "Goodbye Rachel" he bid before stepping out and walking briskly in the direction of his apartment; his heart lighter and his mind clearer as the echo of her voice calling his name was left behind.

(*)

'Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home.'

(*)

Jug pulled out his cell and brought up his contacts as he walked into his apartment, hitting the call button when he found the one he wanted.

He threw his coat and keys on the table as he waited for the line to pick up; he knew it was the middle of the night in New York, but even after the fifth ring he held out hope that she would pick up as he pulled his suitcase down from the closet.

"What do you want Jones?" a sleepy irritated voice clipped out a moment later.

"Ronnie!" he breathed with relief, "I need your help" he begged, and she let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"Oh really...and what makes you think that I would help you after you broke my best friend's heart?" she asked.

"Please Ronnie; I know I messed up…"

"Oh no" she cut him off, "You fucked up...royally" she told him.

"Yeah I know...I know I did, but I promise I didn't mean to—I never meant to hurt her…"

"Jughead" she sighed, "You've been gone for months...you missed her birthday, and Christmas...plus you haven't spoken to her for over a month" she exasperated. "Did you even remember that it was your anniversary last week?" she questioned and Jug froze, his phone almost slipping from his fingers, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Fuck."

"Yeah...fuck " she echoed. "So tell me Forsythe...why should I help you after I've witnessed what all this has done to her? After I had to watch the kindest, strongest person I know slowly break apart?" she challenged.

"Because I love her Ron, more than anything...and I can't—I can't lose her" he confessed quietly, "She—she's my everything and I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her, but I need your help" he pleaded, running his hand nervously through his hair as the seconds ticked by, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for her reply.

"Okay" she said finally.

"Really?! You'll help?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, but only because it's Betty...and because I know that she's just as miserable as you are—but I swear to God Jughead Jones, if you hurt her again they will not find the pieces...do you understand?"

"I understand" he swore, knowing full well that she would make damn good on her threat if she had to.

"Good. Now what do you need?"

"I'm coming home...and I plan to be on the first plane I can get, but that means I won't have time to box up my stuff or get it shipped. So I was hoping that maybe you could get someone from Lodge Industries to pack up my apartment and ship the items back to New York for me. I don't care about the cost; I'll cover whatever it is...I just need to get home, I need to see her."

"I'm impressed Jones...and yeah, I don't see that being a problem, I can arrange it with the London head office tomorrow."

"Thank you! You have no idea how much that helps" he praised.

"You're welcome, now don't screw it up" she advised.

"I won't—oh and one more question before you go, I'm assuming that...that Betty is still staying at the house, right?" he asked nervously.

"She is...but I don't know for how much longer…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just today she...she put the house up for sale Jug" she revealed and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"It hasn't sold yet but I know that there's interest in it already so I don't think that it'll be long before it does. It wasn't an easy decision for her and it broke her to do it—she loves that house almost as much as she loves you...but she said she couldn't live there without you, said there were too many memories" she told him sadly.

"Ronnie" he swallowed, "If something happens and I'm not there in time...whatever you do, please don't let her sell the house" he urged.

"I'll do my best Jug" she promised.

"Thanks Veronica, for everything...and don't—don't tell Betty I'm coming okay...I want to surprise her" he shared, "And I also don't want to give her the chance to hide or to change the locks" he said, only somewhat kidding.

Veronica snorted, "Alright" she acquiesced, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep at this ungodly hour."

"Night Ronnie, and thanks again" he repeated.

"Anything to help my girl" she said on a yawn, "Goodnight Jones, and good luck...you're gonna need it" she stated before hanging up.

Jughead tossed his phone onto his bed and opened his laptop, pulling up the airlines webpage, and with a few clicks he had booked a flight. It was a red eye which means he only had about three hours to pack and get to the airport, but it was doable, and most importantly it would put him back in New York by late-afternoon their time.

He powered down his laptop and started to pack it up, pausing when the picture on his desk caught his eye. He picked it up and ran his fingers longingly across the glass, his heart aching for the beautiful blonde on the other side.

"I'll see you soon baby" he said softly, giving her picture one last caress before shoving it into his satchel along with his laptop and phone, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

He was going home.

'Let me go home  
Cause it'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home.'

(*)

Jughead took a large breath, shaking out his nerves as he stepped out of the cab and faced the small bungalow that he had shared with his girlfriend.

It wasn't an extravagant house but it had been in good shape when they bought it, and had even came partially furnished which was great because it ended up requiring very little work on their part. However, Betty had insisted on spending a good portion of their first year putting the personal touches into every room, making it theirs...and he had been amazed by what a difference it had made. The house was perfect...it was them, right down to the small office library, the bakers kitchen and the white picket fence which he had just entered, rolling his suitcase behind him as he started up the walk.

He paused when he reached the 'For Sale' sign that was sticking out of the front lawn, glaring begrudgingly at its very presence; and without a second thought, he reached out and pulled the post from the ground before continuing up the walk, carrying the sign with him until he reached the porch where he laid it next to the steps before lifting his bag and taking the stairs two at a time.

He stopped outside the door, his pulse fluttering nervously as he raised his hand and knocked.

He couldn't hear any movement inside at first and there was only one light on, but Jug knew that she'd be home because Veronica had told him as much when he had called her to check in after he landed.

He knocked again and this time he heard the quick distinct shuffle of feet coming down the stairs inside.

"Just a minute!" an angelic voice called from within and Jughead felt his heart leap in his chest. His anticipation so thick and palatable that it was almost nauseating and he took another steadying breath as the porch light turned on and he heard her flick the lock on the other side of the door.

It swung open a moment later, and his mouth went dry at the sight of her, a welcoming smile on her face, ready to greet whoever it was; however her smile quickly faltered as her mouth dropped opened slightly and her eyes widened in shock, closely followed by a look of disbelief and confusion that flitted across her face.

"Jug?" she uttered, his name falling breathily from between her lips; her vibrant greens blinking rapidly like she wasn't quite believing what she was seeing.

"Hey there Juliet" he returned, a soft smile on his face as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets to keep himself from reaching out and pulling her to him, not quite sure how she'd react.

"Wh-how—what are you doing here?" she stuttered, as she splayed one hand across her chest, "You—you're not supposed to be here...you're supposed to be in London."

He took a tentative step towards her, and then another when she didn't back away, "No baby...I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be" he told her, reaching out to cup her cheek and sighing with relief when she turned her face into his touch.

"I—I don't understand" she flustered, "Why are you here? What about your tour?"

"I'm here because you need me...and because I need you even more" he confessed, cupping both of her cheeks now. "I should have never let it get to this point, I should have paid more attention...and I know I'll be apologizing for this for the rest of my life but I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I took us for granted. I've been a terrible boyfriend and it kills me that I hurt you" he said, his voice stressed with emotion.

"But—but what about everything else Jug...you've worked so hard...it's your dream to be a writer, and I can't—I can't be what holds you back from that" she insisted, placing her hands over his and sliding them from her cheeks, bringing them between them as she looked away, "And I—I'm so proud of you, and I love you... so much" she choked, dropping his hands to wipe the tears from her face, "But I can't—I can't go through that again" she sobbed.

"Baby no...please don't cry" he soothed, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her temple as she sunk into him. "I don't think you're hearing me Betts" he pressed, grasping her face again and tilting it up to look at him, "I'm not going anywhere...I quit the tour...I told Rachel that I was done."

Betty sucked in a breath, looking panicked as she searched his face, "Omigod, you're serious" she balked, "But Jug, this is exactly what I was afraid of. I don't want you to do something that may make you resent me later...and what about your book, you've always wanted to be a writer, and the Publishers, and—"

"Betty" he interrupted, "I am a writer...and I can be a writer anywhere...and as for the Publishers, well my first book's already released, it's done, it's out there, and if what Rachel said is true, then they're going to want my work regardless of where I'm doing it from. The same goes for the promotional work...there's no reason why I can't promote only in the US, and maybe Canada, a weekend here or there...maybe a week at most."

"And you—you'd be happy with that, with staying home instead of traveling the world?"

"Well I won't lie or pretend that you aren't the main reason that I'm here...because you are" he said, smiling at her with adoration, "But I need you to know that this was my decision, and it's what I want—you're what I want...more than anything" he professed, "Because if you haven't figured it out yet, you kinda are my world."

"Jug—"

"I love you Betty Cooper" he told her then captured her lips in a deep kiss that was eight months overdue.

She sighed and opened her mouth to him, tangling her tongue with his as he walked them backwards through the door, kicking it shut behind him. He sunk one hand into her hair as his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly close. It didn't matter how many times he had kissed her in the six years they'd been together, it always felt like the first time...it always felt like coming home.

He continued to devour her with feeling, sinking everything he had into her as he found everything that he had been missing; and she kissed him back just as greedily, moaning and sinking her hands into his hair, his beanie long forgotten by the door as she gripped and pulled his raven locks.

"Shit" he panted, breaking away.

"Sorry, was that too hard? Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly as she massaged his scalp.

"No, no...I like it, trust me, just hold that thought...for one sec" he said sweetly, holding up one finger before hurrying out the door, coming back a moment later with his luggage.

"Besides the fact that I really shouldn't leave my things outside overnight...I also have something for you" he revealed, putting his bags on the floor and kneeling down with his back to her as he opened up his satchel.

"Jug...you didn't have to get me anything" she scolded lightly.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to, plus I needed to ensure that you would know how serious I was, just in case my whole surprise apology went south" he told her as he rummaged through his bag. "Because I am serious Betty…" he proclaimed as he swiveled around on one knee, looking nervous but hopeful as Betty gasped, one hand flying to her mouth when she saw the black velvet box in his hands.

"It feels like I have loved you my whole life and I can't believe that I was so close to losing you and I didn't even realize it. And I know that I have a lot to apologize and make up for, and I'll gladly spend the rest of my life doing just that if that's what it takes to make you happy...because that's all I want to do is make you happy Betts...and I swear from now on that I'll always be here for you. I can't promise that it'll always be easy but I can promise that you will never be alone again" he committed, his own eyes misting over as he watched the tears stream down her cheeks.

"I love you...with everything I have and all that I am...and there will never be anyone else because baby, your it for me...you're my home. So Elizabeth Cooper...will you make me the luckiest man on the planet and become my wife?" he asked, his smile wide and his eyes pleading as he opened the box to reveal a solitaire diamond shining beautifully atop an intricate band of white gold.

Betty released a strangled sob, her voice catching in her throat as she nodded her answer.

"Is that a yes?" Jug pried, his eyes alight with love and hope as a few of his own tears escaped down the sides of his cheeks.

She release a shaky breath as her hand fell away from her mouth, "Yes" she whispered, beaming at him as she nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she squealed, throwing yourself at him, her enthusiasm knocking him to the floor as he caught her against his chest.

"I love you!" she professed before crashing their lips together, grabbing his face and kissing him thoroughly as she straddled his lap.

"Betty...Betts…" he muttered in between kisses, "Babe...the ring."

She stopped her assault on his mouth, "Oh right" she giggled, "Can you—can you put it on?" she asked, blushing as she caught her lip between her teeth.

"I'd be honoured" he said proudly, taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her awaiting finger.

"God...it's beautiful Juggie" she praised, admiring the elegant ring fondly.

"You're beautiful" he complimented, brushing her hair back, his fingers tracing the outline of her face before stopping to linger behind her jaw. "I love you baby" he whispered softly before placing a kiss on her lips.

She sighed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer, the kiss soon turning heated as he nipped at her down lip, making her moan into his mouth as his hands dropped to her hips and she ground down on him, his body already hard and aching for her.

She pushed his jacket from his shoulders as she trailed open mouth kisses down his neck, latching on to the sensitive skin at the juncture of his shoulder; biting and sucking and soothing as she undid the buttons of his flannel while her hips moved in seductive circles above him.

"Shit" he swore, his grip on her tightening, "Baby...let me take you to bed" he begged.

"Too far" she panted, pulling his shirt and flannel from his body in one swift motion, her mouth finding his newly exposed skin as her eager hands caressed and savoured him like he was the best thing that she had ever touched.

"Jesus Betts" he growled, sinking his hand into her hair and bringing her lips back to his in a heated kiss, his dick twitching in his pants as her nimble fingers found his belt, pulling it open roughly.

"Bloody hell baby" he groaned, laying his forehead against hers as he watched her undo his jeans.

"It's been a loooong eight months Jug...I need you" she urged, slipping her hand inside his boxers and palming him with conviction.

He hissed out a breath, his head rolling back as his hips thrust into her hand on their own accord.

"I need you too love, so bad...but I don't think I should make love to my fiancé for the first time on the living room floor" he stated, his voice strained as he tried to control himself in spite of her ministrations.

She removed herself from his pants as she sat back a little, tilting his head back up to look at her, "As sweet as that sentiment is Jug, you can make love to me later...in fact, I plan on it...but right now I need you to fuck me" she demanded, pulling her own sweater over her head before quickly discarding her bra and letting her full breasts spill free.

The sight ripping a carnal growl from his chest as his resolve broke and he officially lost all self-control, crashing their mouths together in a mess of tongues and teeth as he quickly rid them both of their remaining clothes.

As soon as they were free from all barriers, Betty settled back over his lap, hovering just above his aching erection as she took his face in her hands again and kissed him passionately before lowering herself on him with a whispered 'I love you' .

They both moaned as she took him in, sinking down gently until he was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck Betts" he growled, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock strained against her walls, "You're so fucking tight I'll be lucky if I don't embarrass myself like a goddamn school boy" he gruffed, trying his damndest to talk his body down.

She chuckled and rolled her hips which was not helping his case at all, "It's been a while" she smirked, running her tongue along his bottom lip and giving it a little nip.

"Tell me about it!" he returned, making her cry out as he thrust up into her.

"Omigod Jug" she moaned, rising and falling on him as he continued to thrust, hitting her at just the right angle.

"Christ you feel amazing" he praised, splaying one hand across her back as the other came around the nape of her neck, tilting her head so he could bury his face against her shoulder, marking her with his mouth.

They were both breathing heavily now, their bodies flushed and damp as they pushed and pulled at each other, quickly heading towards release. Betty clawed at his back as he continued to bury himself over and over again in her tight heat, loud moans and curses escaping her lips every time he hit her just right.

"Juggie… please, I—I need" she whimpered as her walls fluttered around him, letting him know that she was close.

"What is it baby? Tell me what you need?" he urged against her skin.

"I—harder...harder Jug" she whined, her desperate need for release evident in her voice.

Jughead grabbed her under her ass and lifted her up before quickly laying her back against the floor, covering her body with his as he sunk back into her with one fluid thrust, making her to cry out as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took one of her hands and brought it above her head, lacing their fingers together as he held it there while his other hand tightened his grip on her ass, angling her hips to him as he set the punishing pace that she wanted.

"Holy fuck Jug!" she moaned, writhing and arching beneath him, her free arm wrapped around his neck, hanging on to him tightly as he pounded into her.

"Fuck Betts, I need you to come" he gritted out, reaching his hand around and finding her clit with his thumb, making fast, hard circles over the sensitive bud.

"Omigod...I-I'm gonna" she keened.

"That's it baby, come for me" he encouraged, swallowing her deep sensual moan as she clenched around his throbbing cock, her walls pulling his own climax from him a moment later.

"Fuuuuuck... Betty" he groaned, burying his face in her neck as he spilled hot and hard inside her, filling her as he continued to move, making sure to bring them both to completion before slowly easing them down from their high.

Betty's legs fell from his hips, trembling and utterly boneless, and he brought his hands to her face as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"That was incredible...God I missed you" he told her, laying his forehead against hers as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I missed you too" she returned softly, bringing her hands to the base of his neck as she tilted her chin for another kiss.

"I'm so sorry baby" he said again.

"Shh, no more apologies" she stated, putting a finger to his lips.

He smiled and kissed her again before laying his head on her chest, humming contently as she twirled the hairs at the nape of his neck while drawing lazy patterns down his back.

They laid wrapped in each other, basking in the afterglow until their bodies started to stiffen uncomfortably against the hardwood and the air nipped at their bare skin, enticing them to get up; Jughead pulling her to her feet before slipping back into his boxers as Betty threw his t-shirt over herself.

"Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning her chin on his chest.

"I have not…am I'm positively famished" he smirked, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Well then, we better get you fuelled Mister because you're gonna need it" she purred, winking at him before twirling away to pick up the rest of their discarded clothes, Jug chuckling at her alluring promise.

"I look forward to it baby" he said, running his tongue along his bottom lip, his voice low and husky as he watched her half naked form flit around the room. Christ I forgot how good she looks in my clothes he appreciated, feeling his body heat to a low simmer again until the rumble of his stomach brought his mind back on track.

"Are you good with Chinese, Betts?" he called as she carried their clothes into the bedroom.

"Chinese sounds great!" she chirped back, "If you don't mind making the order, I'm going to run a bath."

He grabbed his phone out of his bag and dialed their usual place, the number ingrained in his memory. He could hear the bath running as he gave the order, making sure to get all of their favourites and as a result probably ordering way too much food, but he shrugged it off, it is a special night after all he mused, tossing his cell on the couch just as Betty beckoned him.

"Hey Juggie" she cooed and he followed her voice.

"Yeah ba—" he started as he walked into the bathroom, his words dying on his lips at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend fiancé, wet and naked and covered in bubbles.

"I'm assuming we have at least half an hour until the food gets here...do you want to join me?" she asked, quirking a brow at him as she lifted one long leg out of the water and ran her fingers enticingly over her thigh.

Her elicit proposal sucking all control from him for the second time that evening as the blood rushed from his brain to his already hardening cock.

She giggled at the look of awe on his face, biting back her smile as she motioned with her finger for him to come hither, her newly acquired diamond sparkling in the light.

Oh yeah...he was exactly where he was meant to be he thought as he stepped out of his boxers and made his way towards his beautiful siren.

He was Home.

(*)


End file.
